Come, ama, vuela
by Crislu
Summary: Charlie Weasley vuelve a Rumanía después de la guerra, allí encontrará una gran sorpresa que le hará conocer el amor por primera vez.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a Harry Potter._**

**_Este fic está dedicado a Zontaurop por el amigo invisible del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._**

**Come, ama, vuela**

Charlie volvió a mirar alrededor, su familia le observaba de pie en el medio de la cocina, mientras él cogía un puñado de polvos del tarro verde que reposaba encima de la chimenea.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y estrecho fuertemente a su madre entre los brazos.

—Se fuerte—Molly Weasley asintió y unas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

Luego se acercó a Bill y a Ron que estaban juntos y les susurró:

—Cuidar de ella, y también de George

—Así lo haremos—respondió Ron, Bill simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Percy, Ginny, George— fue nombrando a sus hermanos al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos para darles un beso o un revolcón de pelo—papá— terminó.

—Cuídate, no te dejes sorprender por esos dragones—rompió la tensión el Señor Weasley.

—Tranquilo papá, son mucho más predecibles que muchos seres humanos— Y con una gran sonrisa y una última mirada a su familia Charlie tiró los polvos al fuego que se volvió de color verde al tiempo que gritaba— Draco Hill.

**0—0**

Charlie apareció en la chimenea del salón principal de una gran casa rural, donde se quedaban a dormir los cuidadores de dragones.

—Por fin en casa— bostezó estirando los brazos—que ganas que tengo de ver a esos bichitos, pero hasta mañana nada.

Camino por el pasillo dejando atrás las puertas de los dormitorios de sus compañeros, cada una con sus respectivos nombres hasta llegar a la última, en la que unas pequeñas letras luminosas rezaban Charlie.

Abrió la puerta y a tientas se quitó la ropa, la tiro a una silla situada cerca del armario y se sentó sobre su cama, encima de algo blando. Dos gritos sonaron al unísono.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—chilló Charlie mientras buscaba a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

—Eso debería preguntar yo— explicó una joven delgada, de pelo corto azul.

— ¿Yo? Yo soy Charlie, el dueño de ESTA habitación— explicó el Weasley haciendo hincapié en la palabra esta.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero a mí me han asignado ESTA habitación y no pienso irme— se había levantado de la cama y se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— el coordinador de la casa, un hombre moreno de mediana edad encargado de dirigir el cuidado de los dragones y a los trabajadores del lugar, entro en la habitación.

—Pasa que esta desvergonzada está durmiendo en mi habitación, y en vez de darme una explicación me grita como si yo fuera un elfo doméstico.

—Simplemente la trate como él me trato a mí. Nada más.

— ¡Paren de discutir!—la culpa fue mía. Contrate a Maya unos días antes de que Marcus se retirara para que aprendiera bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y como no estabas decidí prestarle tu habitación.

— ¿Entiendes ahora?—replicó la chica mirando secamente al pelirrojo.

—Entiendo perfectamente. Baaa en realidad no ¿Acaso tú no tenías lengua para haberme explicado las cosas?

Maya se puso sería y miró a Charlie a los ojos, tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—No es muy gratificante que te despierte a la noche un extraño sentándose encima de ti, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Parecen dos adolescentes hormonados—elevó el tono de voz el coordinador— vamos a acabar despertando a toda la casa. Dejémoslo en que la culpa fue mía, no sabía que ibas a llegar tan pronto. Acabemos con este entuerto, Charlie usted puede dormir en mi habitación, Maya siga durmiendo aquí por esta noche.

— ¿Y usted donde va adormir, señor?

—Ya me buscaré algún sitio.

—No se preocupe señor, yo me buscaré un sitio. Como bien dice usted esa situación solo se prolongará hasta mañana.

Charlie se alejó rezongando, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberse comportado de una manera tan infantil. Había llegado buscando paz y tranquilidad y ya se había visto envuelto en una discusión, no tenía remedio. Menos mal que al día siguiente estaría con los únicos seres a los que sí lograba comprender, los dragones.

Caminó hasta el gran armario empotrado de la sala principal, sacó unas mantas y se fue a dormir a una pequeña sala situada al final de la casa que contaba con un sofá y un montón de cachivaches muggles como una téle o un teléfono que Lion, nacido de muggles, había ido trayendo a la casa.

Esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que recordaba su promesa de nunca decirle a su padre que en su casa había una habitación así. No quería que el "chiflado" señor Weasley se pasara el día allí toqueteando todos los aparatos y acribillando a Louis a preguntas. Con estos pensamientos de su familia, y debido al día agotador el segundo de los Weasley se quedó dormido enseguida.

**0—0**

Charlie abrió los ojos, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba, luego los recuerdos aterrizaron en su memoria. No estaba en su habitación por la chica de la noche pasada.

Estirándose miró el reloj de pulsera que le habían regalado sus padres, y casi se cayó del susto cuando comprendió que llegaba casi dos horas tarde al trabajo. Se visitó a toda prisa poniéndose un pantalón vaquero, una sudadera negra y por ultimo guantes y botas de piel de dragón.

Camino rápido por la espesura y pronto llegó al claro donde se encontraban los dragones

— ¿Qué tal Charlie?—le saludó Louis— ¿se te han pegado las sábanas?

— Sí, me he quedado dormido.

—Siento lo de tu hermano—tartamudeó Louis

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo voy a encargarme del colacuerno, que se lo que os cuesta a vosotros conectar con ese bicho del demonio.

—No creas, el colacuerno ha estado muy bien atendido estos días. A Maya se le da también como a ti.

Charlie frunció el ceño y luego camino a paso rápido hasta Ringo, el colacuerno.

—Ya llegue, ya te puedes ir— habló dirigiéndose a Maya.

—Marcus me dijo que me encargar de este dragón y eso estoy haciendo.

—Pues por lo que veo no lo haces muy bien— mientras hablaba Charlie seguía con mirada crítica todos los pasos de Maya.

—Esto sí que no lo voy a aceptar, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte con mi trabajo.

—Llevo más tiempo aquí que tú, así que se exactamente las malas pulgas que se gasta este dragón y cómo lidiar con él— mientras hablaba Charlie se había colocado de espaldas al dragón, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Maya. De repente el dragón abrió la boca y escupió una bocanada de fuego, Maya al verlo se tiró sobre Charlie y los dos quedaron protegidos detrás de una gran roca de piedra. La mala suerte quiso que el Wesley no se librara completamente del ataque y en su mano derecha el guante de piel de dragón ardía fuertemente.

Con un gemido de dolor Charlie lanzó el guante, que fue pisoteado por Maya para que el fuego se extinguiera, cuando se dio media vuelta, el pelirrojo mal tomado ya corría para la casa.

—Échate una gran capa de ungüento anti quemaduras, Marcus me dijo que había un bote lleno en el botiquín— Charlie no dijo nada pero aminoro el paso y giró la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

**0—0**

Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá intentando vendarse la mano, pero hacer esta tarea con un solo brazo era complicado.

La puerta de la entrada crujió y Maya entró por ella.

—Solo he venido a ver como estabas— explicó a modo de saludo.

—Bien, no te preocupes que no es nada.

Maya miró a los ojos del pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado.

— Es mejor que no vendes la quemadura, te rozará y será peor.

— ¿Y entonces qué hago?

—Tú déjame a mí— La sonrisa de Maya era traviesa, pero algo en sus ojos reconforto a Charlie que asintió y le tendió la mano lastimada. La chica cogió la venda y la comenzó a manipular— te voy a hacer un cabestrillo, eso te inmovilizará un poco la mano y evitara que te roces con algo. Pero tendrás que estar atento.

—Lo haré— Y Charlie no puedo evitar fijarse en esa sonrisa deslumbrante— Siento no haberte tratado bien ayer, no estoy en mis mejores días. Normalmente soy mucho más caballeroso.

—No pasa nada— Maya acompaño las palabras con un movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Maya seguía manipulando la venda y Charlie mantenía la vista clavada en la alfombra del suelo.

—Louis me dijo lo de tu hermano, lo siento mucho.

—Gracias por el cabestrillo, la mano ya me molesta menos— Con los ojos llorosos Charlie se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación. Maya se quedó mirándolo mientras desaparecía tras el resquicio de la puerta, era un hombre peculiar, pero le gustaba.

**0—0**

Al día siguiente Charlie se despertó antes del amanecer, había tenido una gran idea y no pensaba desperdiciarla durmiendo como una marmota. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, se calzó sus botas de piel de dragón y se desplazó hasta la cocina tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

—Espero acordarme de la receta— susurró mientas buscaba un molde en los armarios situados encima del fregadero.

Se pasó un tiempo manipulando toda clase de alimentos, y cuando dio por concluida esta labor metió toda la comida en bolsas, y éstas en una mochila que se colgó a la espalda.

Por último y con un brillo de decisión en los ojos, golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Marcus donde Maya se había instalado.

— ¡Maya! ¡Despierta! Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí ayer.

Se oyeron unos ruidos en el interior del cuarto, y a los pocos minutos Maya apareció en la puerta, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos llorosos de sueño, y vestida con unos leggins y una sudadera. Charlie no puedo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, y pensar para sus adentros que esa ropa la hacía muy atractiva.

— ¿Puedo saber que te he hecho yo, para que me despiertes a estas horas?

—Quiero darte una sorpresa, sígueme.

Maya más obediente que de costumbre, y sin ganas de discutir con el pelirrojo. Siguió a Charlie fuera de la casa a través de un pequeño sendero. Pronto llegaron a un valle donde ambos se sentaron y Charlie empezó a descargar la comida.

—Te invito a desayunar

—Muchas gracias— la sonrisa de Maya le atravesaba toda la cara— está usted más caballeroso que ayer.

Los dos pasaron un buen rato, hablando, comiendo y saboreando con gusto la rica tarta que Charlie había cocinado.

— ¿A qué está rica? Es una receta de mi madre.

—Sí, sí que lo está. Me parece a mí que esto de cocinar se te da mejor que cuidar dragones.

—Hablando de cuidar dragones— la sola palabra hacía que el rostro de Charlie si iluminara— ¿Cómo una chica como tú decide venirse a Rumania a encargarse de peligrosos dragones? Es bastante raro… Nunca habíamos tenido una chica.

Maya se puso seria

—A parte de poco caballeroso también eres machista…

—No, nada que ver. Fue un comentario desafortunado, solo era simple curiosidad— Al Weasley se le trataban las palabras y se le veía realmente nervioso.

Al ver las mejillas encendidas y el apuro que estaba haciendo pasar a su interlocutor, Maya se echó a reír, para luego añadir:

—Simplemente me gustan mucho los dragones y sé mucho de ellos— terminó la frase encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede que sea verdad que sepas mucho de dragones. ¿Pero a qué nunca has volado en uno?

Maya se irguió y escuchó atentamente, la conversación había tomado un giro muy importante.

— ¿Tú sí?

—Yo sí, y es más, si tú quieres podríamos volar ahora mismo.

—Acepto— exclamó Maya presa de la emoción.

Ambos jóvenes desandaron el camino, hasta llegar al claro donde se encontraban los dragones. Charlie se adelantó con paso seguro hasta un pequeño ridgeback noruego.

—Su nombre es Norberta, es muy dócil. La historia de cómo llego hasta nosotros es realmente interesante, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante.

Con un gesto de cariño tocó el lomo del animal que se agachó ligeramente y con un ágil salto Charlie monto a lomos del dragón. Luego le tendió la mano a Maya para ayudarla a subir.

—Ahora sujétate fuerte a mi cintura—Maya asintió con la cabeza y apretó las manos contra Charlie que sintió un escalofrió, pero el dragón no se movio.

—Pero qué pasa, no vamos a volar— Maya se había soltado del Weasley y lo miraba con una cara de decepción.

—Ten paciencia, Norberta a veces es un poco vaga— y como alentada por escuchar su nombre la dragona desplegó sus alas y empezó a surcar el cielo azul.

Maya no paraba de dar gritos de emoción, incluso se animó a estirar los brazos, mientras sentía la mano de Charlie sujetándola y el aire en la cara.

—Espero que esto compense mi mal comportamiento de estos días— comentó el pelirrojo sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos y la sonrisa de Maya.

—Espero que esto te muestre mi gratitud— y despacito se acercó a la boca de Charlie para besarle, primero suavemente y después apasionadamente. El primer beso de una larga serie de ellos.


End file.
